


Things You Do in College

by Geonn



Category: Community
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie has a checklist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Do in College

**a list by Annie Edison**  
(in no particular order)  
* Meet new and exciting people! _Check!_  
* Try being someone new. _Check!_  
* Take part in a protest. _Check!_  
* Date a folk singer. _Check!_  
* Get in a fight. _Check!_  
* Do illicit substances. _Did that in high school so check!_  
* Eat Ramen. Lots and lots of Ramen. _Check!_  
* See a man's "thing." _Check! (and since living above Dildopolis, check check check check check check check check check check check)_  
* See a "thing" on a real living man. _Check! (And Jeff Winger's to boot!!!)_  
* Be part of an awesome blanket fort. _Check!_  
* Experiment with a girl.

Annie was in bed with her journal, sitting cross-legged in her silver-gray pajama pants and a cozy, matching top. She chewed on the end of her purple pen as she looked at the list. In her two years at Greendale, she'd done an impressive amount of things on her list. She started making it when Troy and Abed did theirs, and she was able to check a lot more off the list than she would have expected. And some things didn't even make her list. Like streaking. She didn't like one person seeing her naked, so why let a bunch of strangers see it? And running? That wasn't a good look on _anyone_ naked.

She almost left the experimentation thing off the list. But Troy and Abed left it on (she'd seen them kiss in the library, high-five, and then cross it off), so she decided that she could be open-minded, too. And the idea really was appealing.

Annie leaned back against her pillows and looked up at the ceiling. She liked the way Dildopolis' neon lights mixed with the flashing of the red and blue lights on top of the police cars. It was almost like shining a strobe light through stained glass. She watched it and closed her eyes, her hand dropping from the book to the crotch of her pajama pants. She adjusted her posture, got comfortable, and thought about what it would be like to kiss a girl.

It would be Britta, of course. Britta was the kind of girl who would kiss another girl just to make a point, so obviously she would do it for a friend. For someone she cared about. For _her_. Annie kept the tip of her pen in her mouth, sucking it gently as she imagined it was Britta's tongue. After the thing with Paige, there was a moment when Annie thought something might happen. And after Jeff's speech about how there were no _real_ incest boundaries among the group and she and Britta had shared that, that, that, _look_ , well...

And then there was Troy and Abed's _Kickpuncher_ comic book, with that... kissing scene. She had been afraid they would ask them to act it out for their little fan video. Afraid she would be way too excited to say yes and she'd freak Britta out.

Britta would be nervous. She liked nervous!Britta. When she was all unsure and twitchy. It showed her that calm, cool Britta had moments when she was unsure about herself, too. It made her feel closer to her. So she would bring it up, and they would find someplace where they could be alone, and they would do it quick at first. Just a quick peck and then a double retreat. Giggling, of course. But then they would kiss again.

It would turn long and slow. They wouldn't stop and eventually it would feel normal. Her lips would open, and Britta would slip her tongue inside...

Annie was rubbing herself fast now, moving one hand down to cover the other one while her lips pursed around the tip of her pen. Her toes curled under the blankets and she pushed one hand into her pajama bottoms. She kept her hand outside her underwear, though. There were some things nice girls didn't do, not even to themselves.

Britta would be nice to her. She was sure of that. She would say, "Is this okay?" And Annie would have to nod before Britta slid down and disappeared under the blankets. And then Annie would feel her panties and underwear taken off. She gasped. And then she would feel Britta's breath on her. Annie whimpered. And then...

Britta's tongue?

She guessed? It didn't matter. Britta would know, or she would at least be able to fake her way through it better than Annie could. She would probably try and sneak some research, huddled in the corner of the library as she read a book called Sex for Lesbian Dummies or something like that. Annie wondered what the diagrams in that book would look like.

The mental image of Britta, hunkered over the book, looking at helpful illustrations of how to make love to a woman, had done the trick. Annie arched her back away from the pillows, closed her thighs around her hand, and tried not to squeal when she came. She was so embarrassed by that little noise she made. She couldn't help it. It just... happened.

She dropped back to the mattress and looked at the ceiling with a silly, dazed smile on her face. When she could move without twitching, she took her hand out of her pajamas and nervously brushed her fingers on the sheet before she picked up her journal again and looked at the list. There were a lot of things left to check off, a lot of things she really wanted to do. But one thing had just moved to the very tip-top of the list.

She underlined "Experiment with a girl," and then she traced over the letters with her pen so that it looked bold. She drew a star on either side. She topped the 'I' with a heart.

She chuckled to herself, closed the book, and put it on her nightstand. As she slipped her sleep mask down over her eyes, she thought that she was going to have some very nice dreams tonight.


End file.
